


Stranger Things 3

by BCDraven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 001 009 and 010 join the mix, Dad!Steve, Dustin finally gets a girl, Empath, F/M, Jedi, Post Season 2, Seer, down with brenner, sisters stick together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: Kali's crew has been killed, and she's been set free to gather her remaining sisters and seek final vengeance on those who have wronged them all. Will El join her sisters on their quest? And how will their appearance in Hawkins change things for everyone else?





	1. The Gathering Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be an 8 or 9 chapter story. This is my first Stranger Things fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments greatly encouraged!!

Kali woke up with a massive headache and her entire body sore, like she had just went 3 rounds with Rocky Balboa. She groaned and tried to open her eyes when a hand gripped her mouth. Her eyes flew open and she began to fight against her restraints as she looked into the eyes of the man that tortured her...the man that 11 had let live. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” he whispered hurriedly, “but I need you to calm down and listen to me. Your crew? They’re dead. Brenner? Alive...somehow… The only reason you’re still alive isn’t just because he wants you back, it’s because I owe you. Yes, you tried to kill me and 11 stopped you; but you have no idea… When my girls were born I thought of you and the others...of what I did to you by following orders. Now make it look like I’m torturing you for the cameras, blink once for me if you’re doing it.”

Kali blinked once.

He began undoing her restraints and continued talking, “I suggest, if you want this to truly end that you find your sisters and destroy Brenner once and for all. I know that you couldn’t possibly forgive me for what I put you through, and I don’t expect you to...but I do hope to give you a head start.”

“How am I -”

“Here,” he said as he hastily shoved a piece of paper in her hands, “001-010, their names and last known whereabouts, you can start there. Now one last thing...they will kill me and my girls if they know I did this so I need you to knock me out.”

Kali nodded and then hesitated.

“What is it,” he asked curiously.

“Thank you,” she spat right before she knocked him out.

***6 months later***

“Do we have to go back to Hawkins,” 009 asked timidly for the millionth time.

“It ends in Hawkins, I told you that,” 010 reminded her gently.

“I’m done with hiding, I’m glad you found us, Kali,” 001 said honestly as she leaned against the hood of her camero.

“Stick to the plan, sisters, and we will be okay,” Kali encouraged them, “we blend in, find 11, and then come up with a plan to take Brenner down once and for all. There’s only the 5 of us left out of 11. 004 and 006 committed suicide and the others were killed “mysteriously” - no more! Now, what are your names again? If we’re going to blend in, you must remember to introduce yourselves as names...not numbers. You’re more than a number.”

“Helena,” 001 said.

“Katarina,” 009 said.

“Faith,” 010 said.

“Well, sisters, I have a house secure for us, jobs for me and Helena, and Katarina and Faith you start your first day of high school tomorrow,” Kali smirked.

“Tomorrow will be an interesting day for you tomorrow,” Faith teased Katarina as she wiped the blood dripping from her nose.

“As if I wasn’t nervous enough - and you know I can’t change my own emotions,” Katarina pouted.

“Tomorrow is going to be perfect for you,” Helena said looking Katarina in the eyes as blood dripped from her nose.

“Tomorrow is going to be perfect for me,” Katarina repeated and smiled.

“All right, all right...enough showing off, let’s go home,” Kali insisted as she lifted up the seat so Katarina and Faith could get in the back.


	2. The Wierd Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of high school...what's more normal than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Let me know - it's my first time writing for Stranger Things :)

“Remember, don’t expect this royal treatment every day….I’m only driving you because -”

“It’s our first day of high school,” Dustin finished seeing straight through Steve’s tough demeanor, “thanks mom!”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Steve groaned as he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. 

“Well you didn’t like being called daddy,” Mike pointed out from the backseat.

“That just...sounds wrong,” Steve shuddered.

“So, mom it is,” Lucas laughed. 

“Thank you, Steve,” Will said genuinely as he elbowed Lucas, “it’s nice not to have my mom down my throat for once.”

“How did you manage that by the way,” Mike asked in awe. 

“She trusts Steve to look out for me,” he shrugged.

“Ha,” Lucas said slapping the seat in front of him, “told you. Bye mom!”

The boys in the back took off before Steve could say anything else. Dustin was about to leave too when Steve stopped him.

“Hey Dustin,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Just uh...don’t let any asshole push you around, ya know? You single handedly tamed a demo-dog...so you got this. Okay?”

Dustin smiled broadly and said, “Okay.”

Steve waited a few minutes before hazarding a look at the boys meeting up with Max in front of the high school. They were all laughing and cutting up with each other and Steve felt himself well up with pride. “Maybe I’ll just drive them the first week,” he muttered.

Just as Steve was about to drive away something caught his eye...well more like his ear. He heard a crash followed by thuds. Instantly he thought the noise was Dustin and his stuff being shoved to the ground. “Damnit,” he whispered, “now I’m gunna have to kick some punks ass and -”

He stopped short as he hopped out of the car when he saw the true source of the noise. A girl with long, pinstraight brown hair had a bunch of binders and books at her feet. How they got there, Steve didn’t know. He couldn’t help but smile though, because she wasn’t making a move to pick them up...she was staring with her jaw dropped...right at Dustin.

“That’s my boy,” he whispered to himself, smiling, “now turn around and notice her...and remember let her come to you.”

Steve willed with all his might for Dustin to turn around, but he was too distracted messing around with his group to notice. As Steve was making a mental note to gently guide Dustin in her direction at a later date a sharp voice snapped him out of his trance.

“You like staring at little girls...there’s a word for that, perv!”

“What,” Steve said as he whipped around to face his accuser, “I’m not staring at little girls?”

“Oh, so it’s the boys you like then, huh?”

“The hell?”

A girl with unruly sandy blonde hair with her hands on her hips continued berating him angrily, “What else would a guy who’s clearly graduated high school be hanging around gawking at -”

“Ease up, I was just dropping off my…”

Steve trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Friends? Kids? Fellow survivors of The Upside Down?

“Dignity?”

Steve shrugged, “More or less at this point...and you are?”

“Not the droid you’re looking for,” she laughed as she got in her car.

Steve went to her car door and bent down so he was at eye level with her. When he opened up his mouth to speak she looked him dead in the eye and cut him off.

“You’ve just realized you’re late for work. You need to get in your car and leave,” Helena said in a severe tone.

“Crap...I’m late for work...I’ve gotta go,” Steve said hastily as he ran back to his car.

Helena smirked, wiped the blood from her nose, and drove off. 

Steve was about five miles down the road when he realized he didn’t have a job yet. “What the hell...I need to lay off the father-figure crap for a while, it’s rubbing off too much responsibility…”

___

“Told you, you were going to have an interesting day today,” Faith giggled as she picked up Katarina’s things and handed them to her.

Katarina barely registered her things being placed in her hands, she was still staring. 

“Earth to Katarina,” Faith said as she swiped her hands in front of Katarina’s face, “come up for air darlin!”

“He’s so….pure,” Katarina said her eyes not leaving Dustin.

“You know, most girls would’ve said cute,” Faith teased.

Katarina, still staring, said, “Since when are we most girls?”

“So what do you mean pure?”

“I can’t explain it...I think it has something to do with...well...you know,” Katarina said as she finally broke her stare to give Faith a knowing look, “you don’t have to use your...skills...all the time to figure out how something is going to go and you’re almost always right. It’s like they give us extra senses that we don’t have to use our skills for.”

“So,” Faith whispered as she tried to figure out what Katarina was saying, “because you can change people’s feelings it causes you to also know what people are feeling and be able to tell what kind of person they are...like seeing an aura?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”

“Operation: Fit In...is going to be hard...don’t go spreading that hippie crap around here,” Faith said as she rolled her eyes, “let’s go find homeroom, Juliet...who knows maybe Romeo is in our grade.”

“Who knows,” Katarina echoed, “you know!”

Faith laughed, “Yup...and I know right where he’s gotta sit in physical science class too.”

Katarina groaned and muttered, “You’re lucky I vowed to never change someone’s feelings unless it’s do or die...you’re such an asshole.”

__

Katarina breathed a sigh that was an odd mix of relief and disappointment when she entered the physical science classroom. Dustin was with his group in the front of the class. Katarina glued her eyes to the floor and rushed passed them so she wouldn’t be tempted to start staring again. Max turned looked at her oddly, but other than that the others didn’t pay her any mind. 

Turning back to the group Max asked Will, “So why isn’t El...I mean Jane...here. It’s been close enough to a year hasn’t it?”

“Why are you asking Will and not me,” Mike said offended.

“Well...you may be Mr. Eleven, but Will’s mom is practically Mrs. Hopper and since she’s Jane Hopper I figured her future stepbrother would know,” Max shot back.

Will choked on air, “My mom and Hopper aren’t...I mean they spend a lot of time together...but I mean…”

“So you don’t know why she’s not here,” Max challenged.

Will hung his head, “Mom told me today that her and Hop wanna homeschool her a bit more before integrating her into public schooling.”

“I’m not Mr. Eleven,” Mike grumbled, bright red in the face, “if anything she’s Mrs. -”

He cut himself off when he noticed everyone staring at him, he hadn’t realized he was talking out loud.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Go ahead, what was that,” Lucas teased.

“I believe,” Dustin said a bit louder, “he was about ready to call El - Jane - Mrs. Wheeler.”

“SHUT UP,” Mike shouted, “You’re just jealous because you’re alone - no offense, Will.”

“What, why are you bringing me into this,” Will asked.

Dustin blushed and sunk in his seat a little. 

Katarina’s heart broke at the exchange and she was tempted to make Mike feel sorry so he’d apologize. She shook her head and reminded herself of her promise.

“That will be quite enough,” a stern looking man of about 40 shouted as he slammed the door of the classroom, “Clearly you are the group that Mr. Clark praised so much. He said you’d sit in the front and be a bit rambunctious - but still brilliant.”

All the boys smiled widely and straightened in their seats. 

“Well, that remains to be seen for sure,” the teacher continued, bursting their bubble, “Mr. Clark, I am not...thank God. I do not coddle. I expect you all to pay attention. I do not play favorites. I expect you all to work hard. I do not use cute phrases. Your ‘curiosity voyage’ ended last year. You do the work I assign you, turn it in when I tell you to, and you answer questions - not ask them.”

Dustin raised his hand immediately, “Mr. uhh…”

“Mr. Rink, not Mr. uhh..”

“Mr. Rink, isn’t the whole point of science to ask questions? I mean where would we be if the greats didn’t ask questions and seek to discover -”

“That’s quite enough, Mr. Henderson? I assume?”

“Yes.”

“First things first, this group has to go,” Mr. Rink said, ignoring Dustin’s question, “Mr. Wheeler, congratulations, you’re the only one who gets to keep his seat. Mr. Sinclair, please move two seats back from where you are. Mr. Byers, please move to the second row by the window. Miss Hardgrove, take a seat by the pencil sharpener. Mr. Henderson please take a seat in the back row left corner. These seats are your new home. Learn it. Live it. Love it. Now let’s get started.”

Katarina’s whole body went stiff, that was the seat to her right. He would be sitting next to her all year...if her heart didn’t explode first. As Dustin walked to his new seat, Katarina panicked and moved her long hair to cover her face like Cousin IT from the Addams Family so he wouldn’t see how red she turned. 

___

Faith was leaning on the wall outside of the science classroom waiting for Katarina. As soon as the bell rang, Katarina bolted for the door and almost ran smack into her. She stopped short before that happened and whisper yelled at Faith, “Thanks a lot for the warning.”

“You’re welcome,” Faith smiled.

Her smile faltered when the boys and Max exited. The moment she laid eyes on Will Byers something happened that hadn’t happened since she was a kid: she had an uncontrollable vision. 

She was sitting on the floor of some small fort and the boy she had just seen was sitting next to her. They were leaning towards each other about to kiss, both of them having tears running down their cheeks as if they had just shared an emotional moment. Right before their lips met, she was shaken out of the vision. 

“What the hell,” Katarina hissed, “not now!”

Max saw the blood pouring out of Faith’s nose and didn’t think anything of it, other than the girl needed help. 

“Hey,” she said concerned, “that looks pretty bad, you may want to go to the nurse.”

The boys looked over to see what she was talking about. The moment they all saw blood pouring down only one nostril of the new girl’s nose, they couldn’t help but think of Eleven. 

“You’re right,” Katarina covered hastily, “my sister has pretty bad allergies so this happens a lot, but this one looks pretty bad. Can you tell me where the nurse’s office is, please?”

“I’ll walk you guys there,” she offered kindly, happy to be around other girls who looked just as out of place as she felt last year. 

Katarina looked at Faith uneasily, but then remembered they were supposed to be blending in - friends were almost a must. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” she said as she put an arm around Faith and followed Max.

“I’m Max, I was new here last year,” Max’s voice faded out as they walked away.

The boys were rooted to the spot watching them walk away. 

“Did you see,” Dustin asked.

“Yeah,” Will said.

“It looked just like,” Lucas started.

“Yeah,” Mike finished.

“Well looks like we have something new to investigate,” Dustin said simply as he pushed the guys towards their next class.

“We’ll ask Max about them at the arcade after school,” Lucas suggested.

“And I’ll go visit El and ask her if she knows of any other ‘sisters’ like the one she told us about,” Mike added.

Will stayed rooted to the spot for a few moments. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

“I just wanted one normal year…”


	3. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to piece together...or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So sorry for the delay...i had to rewrite this chapter because of a accidental deletion *insert sobbing here*

“If I would’ve known that someone as sexy as you was going to be working here, I would’ve been happier about applying.”

Kali looked at Billy entirely unamused. 

“This is why I’m a cashier and you’re a stalker - I mean stocker,” she smiled at her purposeful slip up, “now run along and stock something.”

“Ooo fiesty, I like it,” he said lowly but not leaving. 

Kali turned her head away from him and made it look like a display knocked over. 

“Clean up on aisle 5,” she said smugly as she wiped her nose and turned around to face a customer, “Welcome to Bob’s Big Buy, did you find everything all right?”

Helena ran into Bob’s Big Buy and smack into Bob himself. 

“Being late on your first day,” he tsked, “not a good way to start. Even Billy Hardgrove made it on time.”

Helena had that look in her eye until she saw Kali almost imperceptibly shake her head. Sighing in resignation she said, “I’m so sorry. I went to drop my sisters off on their first day of high school...in a new town. They were more than a little nervous and I had to encourage them. I couldn’t just leave them there.”

Bob looked at her sympathetically and said, “All right...I’ll let it slide this time - but don’t be late again.”

Helena nodded and went to the back to clock in. Everything was so normal that she felt bored. 

“Not what you expected,” Kali teased when it had been a few hours without more than two customers. 

“I’m about ready to storm the castle to keep from dying of suburbia,” Helena deadpanned. 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting to run into you again so soon,” a familiar voice said happily. 

Helena turned her head and saw the perv from earlier coming up to her line. She rolled her eyes and said to Kali, “Nevermind I’m not going to die...I’m going to jail for murder.”

Steve laughed nervously and said, “Heh. Well um hi. I’m Steve Harrington, not a child predator...I’m a child...protector.”

At that moment a crash was heard. Kali, Steve, and Helena turned their heads to see Billy looking like a deer in headlights. 

“Shit,” he breathed before saying out loud in faux coolness, “Harrington.”

Steve smiled wickedly and turned in his direction. Billy took off for the back before Steve could say anything. Helena looked confused as Kali nodded in somber approval. 

“I like him,” she said nodding towards Steve. 

Helena sighed and rolled her eyes as she started scanning Steve’s groceries. 

“So are you a full time dad or something?”

“Might as well be,” he muttered. 

“What’s that?”

Steve cleared his throat, “Those kids and I went through a lot last year...and the year before that. One of them, Will, went missing. My girl - my ex-girlfriend Nancy’s brother was his best friend so...”

“You were super involved,” Helena finished finally understanding. 

Steve nodded and once the purchase was complete he said, “Hopefully I’ll see you around...”

“Helena,” she smirked, “and probably. You know where I work now...”

“Haha yea,” Steve said as he left. 

“He’s one of Jane’s Group, I’m sure of it,” Kali said lowly, “so you know what that means?”

Helena sighed in resignation, “I just made a carpool lane buddy didn’t I? How domestic...”

——

“Where’s your girlfriend,” Dustin teased Lucas. 

“She went to Katarina and Faith’s house,” he said nonchalantly as he got his stuff out of his locker to leave. 

“Who’re Katarina and Faith,” Dustin asked confused. 

“Katarina is the one who sits next to you in Mr. Rink’s class and Faith is the one with the questionable nose bleed.”

“How do you know this? I’ve been with you practically all day?”

“I’ve got the boyfriend connection, sorry,” he said smirking unapologetically. 

“Well did you at least tell Max to keep a lookout for anything weird,” Mike asked almost desperately as he walked up. 

“What am I? New? Of course I asked her to keep an eye out. She’s our spy on the inside. Our zoomer. My lady love. She’s got this,” he said proudly. 

Dustin rolled his eyes, “Well now that our investigations out of our hands what do we do now?”

“I’m going with Will to Hopper’s to talk to El,” Mike said, “you know to see about her other sisters. If she has any.”

“Riiiight,” Dustin drawled out unconvinced. 

“So arcade,” Lucas asked Dustin. 

“No, Romeo,” Dustin teased, “I’m gunna help Steve find a job. I’m worried about him. Ever since Nancy tossed him out for Jonathan he’s been an empty shell.”

The three of them stopped and looked at Dustin strangely. 

“You two have an...interesting relationship,” Lucas said carefully. 

Dustin shrugged and asked, “So mission reports over the walkies after dinner?”

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways leaving Lucas behind.

“Well...I guess that leaves me...to do homework....that’s cold guys!”

—-

“Mike,” Eleven whispered happily as she ran to hug him. 

Mike smiled and bowed his head to kiss her. She pulled away and looked down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You have to ask him first...if you want to date me,” she said shyly. 

“What,” mike said voice cracking, “but we’ve already...he knows that we...Ive punched him...repeatedly!”

Eleven smirked and said, “I think that’s why he wants you to ask...officially. That was today’s word: officially. So are you going to officially ask him for me to be your girlfriend or are you petrified. That was yesterday’s word...petrified.”

Will snickered and Mike shot him a look. Will shrugged and said, “Well better get to it. I wouldn’t punch him this time...I don’t think that would get you a yes.”

Mike looked at him sarcastically then looked back at El. 

“I’ll talk to her about the other stuff,” Will encouraged, “What are you waiting for...go!”

Mike sputtered and looked back and forth between Will and El. 

“Yes. What are you waiting for,” El asked sweetly with a hint of menace. 

“Son of,” Mike muttered as he dragged himself out of the room. 

Once the door was shut El and Will looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“So what things did you need to ask,” El asked curiously as the laughter died down. 

“Was Kali your only Sister,” Will asked gently. 

El snarked, “I don’t think my name would be Eleven if Kali was my only Sister.”

“The sass is strong with this one,” Will teased. 

El laughed and put a hand on Will’s shoulder and said, “It’s good to hear you laugh and joke. I know it’s been difficult.”

Will breathed out and nodded, “I think things may be getting a lot more difficult. There were 2 new girls in our school today. One had a nose bleed.”

“People get nose bleeds,” El reasoned. 

“It was more than that. It was out of just one nostril and she had the same look on her face you do after you go all Darth Vader,” Will laughed. 

El shot up and opened her mouth to speak when Hopper’s voice shouting interrupted. 

“YOU WANT TO WHAT!”

The phrase was followed by complete silence. A few minutes later Hopper came into the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Mike will be back later. I’m pretty sure he had to go home and change,” he announced. 

“What did you do,” El said jumping up and running over to smack him in the arm. 

“Just scared him a little,” he said defensively, “just putting a bit of healthy fear in the boy.”

Will choked back a laugh when he saw El’s angry face. 

“Oh this is definitely getting put in the mission report,” Will decided out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still enjoyed even though I’m not 100% satisfied with the rewrite.


End file.
